I never wrote an I never game
by EspecialSnowflake
Summary: [This fanfiction is bad, please don't read it.] It's New Year. Mokuba, for whatever reason, throws a party and forces Seto to join with the rest of the gang. They play an "I Never" game. What could possibly go wrong? Yami x Kaiba, implied sex.


It was New Year's Eve. Mokuba had thrown a party and invited everyone – Marik, Isis, Jounouchi, Otogi, Honda, Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura (although Mokuba was a bit unsure about inviting him), Anzu, Shizuka, Mai –, the whole gang was there. Seto too. It was nearing midnight.

\- Hey, everyone, - Ryou said, - I say we play "Never have I ever" to drink the champagne. What do you guys think? - Sounds of agreement echoed around the living room. - We begin as soon as the clock hits midnight then!

The champagne was poured into each glass, the ones who were still underage took soda instead, and as the clock ticked, they held them in their hands expectantly. As soon as it hit midnight, they made a toast, then placed the glass in front of them on the carpet, ready to begin the game.

\- I'll start. - Yuugi said, eager to begin.

\- Hold on, - Yami interrupted before he could say anything. - Do past lives count in this?

\- ...I say yes, to make it more interesting. - Bakura said. Yami flashed a smirk at Seto.

\- I believe you'll have to acknowledge your past life as my priest in this game, Kaiba, - He said. Seto rolled his eyes. After Yami had gained his own body, Seto had no choice but to accept all of that "magic mumbo-jumbo". But it was still a source of teasing, mainly from Yami and Bakura.

* * *

And the game began.

\- I never wore a skirt, - Yuugi said. As expected, all the girls took a sip, but what he didn't expect was for Yami, Seto and Bakura to drink too. - Uh…

\- Skirts were part of our closet in Egypt, remember, - Yami reminded him with a half-smile.

\- I forgot, - Yuugi said with a bashful smile.

\- My turn, - Jounouchi said. - I never dyed my hair. - Mokuba, Ryou, Marik and Anzu took a shot.

\- You dyed your hair, Mokuba? - Seto asked in slight surprise.

\- I dyed it dark blue a few years ago, remember? Gozaburo freaked out about it. - The boy chuckled.

\- I tried dying my hair black once. Didn't like it. - Anzu entailed. - I'm curious about Ryou and Marik, though. You guys don't look the type that would dye their hair.

\- When I got out of that foul underground home, I experimented all sorts of stuff, - Marik said simply, ignoring Isis' expression.

\- Yyyeaahh, I was curious to know how I'd look with my hair a darker purple at the tips, - Ryou said with a blush. The group chuckled. Otogi turned to the Pharaoh and his untouched drink.

\- You're telling me that you and Yuugi don't dye your hairs to make them like that? - He questioned with a surprised look. Yami chuckled.

\- What are you insinuating? This is all natural, - he replied, running his fingers through his hair and tilting his head with a smug smile, earning chuckles from most of the room. Yuugi just rolled his eyes with a smile.

\- I never bowed before anyone. - Bakura smiled, watching as Seto, Isis, Marik and Yami took a drink, Seto with a slight grumble.

\- Hold on, _you_ bowed before someone? You're the Pharaoh, - Honda interjected.

\- I bowed before my father on certain occasions.

\- Oh.

\- I never made a game, - Honda continued. Otogi sipped his champagne with a raised eyebrow at Yami, Yuugi and Seto drinking too.

\- Yug'? I know Otogi invented Dungeon, Dice and Dragons, but… you, Rich Boy and the Pharaoh?

\- Before I made friends with you guys, I used to make games for myself to play, - Yuugi said, shrugging it off. - But that doesn't say anything about Kaiba-kun and Yami. - Yami smiled at that.

\- In our childhood, me, Mana and Seto would play and invent all sorts of games in our free time. - Yami gave an amused chuckle. - Seto always lost when we played hide and seek, - he poked at Seto's silence.

\- Oh, come on, you two hid in the _decoration_ _vases_. Who would have thought to look there?! - Seto argued with a slight blush, feeling the need to justify his loss.

\- So you're admitting we were better than you, Kaiba? - Yami shot back, smiling smugly.

\- No! I just… oh, shut up! - The whole group was laughing at their fight now.

\- How strange, that's how most of our arguments ended. - Yami teased again. Isis sighed.

\- Yes, you three were very creative with your games. So much, someone had to watch you most of the time, since you were too… _adventurous_ for your own good. - Said Isis. - "Atem, how in the name of Ra did you end up in a sandstorm?" "I was racing Seto on the horse and we went too far." - It was Yami's turn to blush as the group laughed at Isis' impression of him. But he still smiled.

\- I'll be next then, - Otogi said, suppressing a laugh. - I never owned a Millennium Item.

\- Now you're just targeting me, - Yami said, though his face expressed no seriousness, as he drank with Seto, Isis, Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Yuugi. - I never lost a Shadow Game, - He continued the game.

\- You created that shadow game yourself, - Seto grumbled as he took a sip with Bakura, Ryou, Mai, Jounouchi and Marik.

\- Hold on, - said Anzu, - The match between you and Kaiba in Death-T was a Shadow Game? - She asked. Yami shook his head.

\- No. Our first duel was when Kaiba took Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I challenged him to retrieve it. Using the powers of the Puzzle, I turned it into a Shadow Game, to not only take back Grandpa's Blue Eyes, but to deal him a penalty game as well.

\- Pharaoh, - Mai interjected, - you're saying that you put Kaiba through the same thing Jounouchi and I had to go through in Battle City? - Marik's flinch did not go unnoticed. He knew they were talking about when his evil _er_ side took over.

\- No, Mai. - Yami shook his head. - In those duels, the Shadow Realm was quite literally brought upon the playing field. In my duel with Kaiba, I merely called upon its powers to create the illusion of the cards coming alive, and to make the loser face a punishment game.

\- Stop talking like I'm not here. - Seto had an angry frown. - And that penalty game was hellish. Death-T was my way of getting revenge. - Bitterness colored his tone. Yami sighed.

\- Yes, and for that, I'm sorry, Kaiba. I was much harsher in my penalty games than I am nowadays. Besides, - he looked at Seto with a smirk, - you never did get your revenge. You always lose to me.

He was successful on earning a growl from Seto and lifting the mood.

\- Isis, why don't you continue? - Marik offered. Isis smiled.

\- I never… wore leather pants. - Her playful payback at Yuugi for his phrase got said teen, Yami, Seto and Otogi sipping on their drinks.

\- Yami and Kaiba-kun are gonna get drunk at this rate, - Yuugi said with a giggle.

\- Small sips, Aibou, - Yami retorted with a smirk.

\- I never fell in love. - Marik continued the game. Isis, Ryou and Mokuba were the only ones who didn't sip their drink. Mokuba looked at his brother questioningly. Seto didn't say anything.

\- Kisara, right, - Yami said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Seto merely looked at Yami.

\- Oh, come on, - Jounouchi complained, - we barely got outta one moody situation and got into another already. Ya guys are way too depressive!

\- I agree with him for once, - Honda added. - Let's get this game going, geez!

\- One of the girls. Shizuka, go, - said Otogi.

\- Um… - Shizuka thought. - I never made love. - She settled for that, with a slight smirk. Otogi, Bakura, Yami and Seto drank from their cups.

\- Did… did you just say that? - Jounouchi asked in disbelief. His baby sister saying such a thing!

\- I'm not as innocent as I look, you know. - Shizuka retorted.

\- My brother is in here, you know. - Seto said, his displeasure clear in his voice.

\- I'm not a child, Seto! I'm already a teenager, you know! - Mokuba puffed his cheeks angrily. Meanwhile, Ryou looked mortified at Bakura.

\- You?! - He asked. Bakura shrugged.

\- One of the dancers of the palace. - Was the reply. He smirked as Ryou's face grew more terrified.

\- ...what in Ra's name did you do to my dancers, Bakura? - Yami said, his eyes narrowed.

\- Are you sure you want to know? - Bakura said, his smirk widening. - It wasn't pretty, I assure you.

\- Get away from me, you creep! - Ryou shouted, scrambling away from Bakura. A dark chuckle erupted from the latter's throat.

\- Oh, what are you afraid I'll do to you, little Ryou? - He purred. Ryou shrieked and backed off further. Bakura chuckled again, out of pure amusement this time, and turned to Yami and Seto, who were sitting side to side. Yami had Ryou as the only thing separating him from Bakura. - What about you two? - He asked with dark interest. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but Seto beat him to it.

\- I don't have to tell you anything. - He snarled. Bakura smirked.

\- And your "I" includes the Pharaoh, I see.

\- What? - Seto asked in shock. Bakura opened his mouth to ramble on.

\- Continue the game! - Said Pharaoh interrupted, a faint blush painting his cheeks. - Anzu, go!

\- What? - She was caught off guard, distracted by the Bakura commotion. - Oh, right! I never rode on a horse. - Naturally, all of the ex-Egyptian royalty drank, plus Bakura and Mokuba (vacations).

\- I never held a sword, - Ryou continued, and all the Egyptians drank again.

\- Guess that leaves only you, Mai, then the game's over, - Yuugi said. Mai narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. She had a suspicion and she was gonna test her theory.

\- I never fell for the Pharaoh, - she said, after some thinking. The room fell silent for at least a minute.

\- ...curse you, you spawn of Anubis. - Bakura was the one to break the silence, surprisingly, and drank from his cup. All eyes widened.

\- Wha – you… I – I never… why?! - The Pharaoh stuttered, trying to back off from the thief, but was blocked by Seto, who stopped him with a strong arm and a smirk on his lips.

\- Have you ever taken a look at the mirror? - Bakura said, with a smirk of his own. - Seriously, your hair, your eyes, especially your physique, you were absurdly sexy in your past life. - His smirk grew as Yami's face turned into a "gah..." expression. - You're lucky I was more interested in killing you and getting the Puzzle, or I might have actually tried something.

\- I-I'll stick with you trying to kill me, thank you, - Yami uttered, still quite shocked. His friends' laughter was just a background noise in his head.

\- Why, I'm flattered. Want me to do so now? - Bakura said, standing up and looming over the Pharaoh.

\- I'd like it better if you got back to the game, - Yami said, still making no attempts to get away, but his face betrayed his emotions. Bakura chuckled and ultimately sat down again. Yami's breath returned to normal.

\- Now, now, I'm sure I'm not the only one who should drink from their glass, - Bakura stated, eying Seto's drink. Everyone else in the room but Yami, who was smirking, and Seto looked confused.

\- What are you… - Seto uttered, but there was hesitation in his tone. Unlike him.

\- Is there something you're trying to tell me, Kaiba? - Yami asked, his smirk widening.

\- I-I'm not… - It was a lie, clear as day for Yami and Bakura, although the rest of the group was just even more confused.

\- You're stuttering~… - Yami's voice had a silky tone. He leaned towards the CEO at his side, putting one of his hands against Seto's chest. Seto stiffened.

\- Hands off… - He growled. There was no sound from the rest of the group. Bakura smirked; Yami's smirk widened.

\- That's not what you told me last night in bed… - he purred. Oh Ra, he _purred_. That was enough to break the rest of Seto's self control, and he grabbed Yami into a kiss. Yami chuckled into it, and wasted no time in kissing back. The kiss was short, but enough to shock everyone in the room. - I think you just managed to surprise Isis, - Yami said when they parted. Indeed, Isis was no less shocked than Yuugi.

\- I would expect no less, - Seto stated in reply. Even though they were still close, Yami could hear the smirk in his voice.

 _" **...Yami, why didn't you tell me about this?"**_ Yuugi asked through their mind link.

 _" **You never asked,"**_ was his reply.

 _" **Yami, I'm serious."**_

 _" **To be honest, I just wanted to see your face along with the rest of the group when we told everyone about it."**_ There was a chuckle through the mind link. **_"Priceless."_**

 _" **Bakura knew."**_ Yuugi tried to hide the frustration from the teasing. He failed.

 _" **Bakura is a case apart. He... caught us fooling around in the Christmas party."**_ The embarrassment was audible. **_"He's been taunting me with it whenever we're alone now."_**

 _" **So**_ **that's** ** _where you two went when no one was looking. Does Mokuba know?"_**

 _" **Probably, he was less surprised than the rest."**_

\- So, you can either control yourself, or we can move matters… somewhere else. - Yami offered, that smirk still on his face.

His response came in the form of Seto standing up and picking him up bridal style in the process, earning a surprised yelp from Yami. Yami threw his head back dramatically with a sigh.

\- Must you do this? You know I hate being carried. - He stated in a slightly angry tone.

\- Says the one who brought this upon himself, - Seto teased. Yami rolled his eyes.

\- Point taken. - Yami chuckled. - Very well, my High Priest, you may take me to your chambers. - He said in a commanding tone that didn't fit his position. Seto smirked.

\- As you wish, my Pharaoh, - he replied, playing along. He turned around, walking towards the door.

\- For the record, I _still_ don't like it when you carry me.

\- Feh. You're so small I bet Isis could carry you. - Seto earned an angry sound from Yami.

\- That does it! High Priest Seto, I sentence you to death for calling me short! - Yami's tone was only half serious.

\- Oh no, I'm so scared, - Seto replied sarcastically. - What am I going to do now.

\- _Kaiba!_

With this, the door closed. The room fell silent. No one dared to make a sound, even Bakura, who was still smirking. He was delighted to, indirectly, have been the one to bring Yami's and Seto's relationship up, and he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying seeing the group's shocked faces.

\- Wow. - Mokuba finally broke the silence after a few minutes. - I knew Yami-kun and Nii-san were together, but I didn't know they fooled around that much.

\- You _knew_?! - Jounouchi almost shouted.

\- I thought it was obvious.

\- You can't blame them for not noticing, though, - Bakura interjected, - those two hide it well. - He finally broke into laughter. - You should see your faces! Priceless!

\- Heeyy! - The whole group made that sound.

 _" **...Yami, we're still talking later."**_

 _" **Not now, Aibou,"**_ Yami replied, and Yuugi could feel the lust in his tone – not that he liked it, **_"things are about to get rough here."_** With this, Yami blocked the mind link.

\- Should we get to round 2 of the game? - Yuugi asked. The group agreed. They wanted to get their minds out of what they supposed was happening on the next room.


End file.
